Marshall Lee's Notes
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: /STRONG SLASH/PGxML/ Prince Gumball misses Marshall Lee but he's been through with him, and he feels helpless in trying to make things the way they used to be. But all that remains are his memories. R&R PLEASE! Story Image by Homosexualpancakes on DA. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: Memories, Note One

A/N: Well I love PG+ Marshall Lee. They're awesome so I decided I should do a fic based off of what might've happened that led to the end of their friendship. Strong slash- People who already read my fics know, somewhere along the way there will be graphic sex scenes. Kay peace.

"Sorry I don't treat you like Adonis, is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your stupid sucker subjects do!

Sorry I'm not made of ice cream, am I not chill enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience for you!

Well, I'm just your problem…

I'm just your problem…

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem…"

The lyrics to Marshall Lee's song played over and over in Gumball's head; he had already been on his way back to his kingdom. Marshall Lee had really gotten to him, Fionna wouldn't understand this situation, and now the history was replaying in his head. The bridge for the moat descended, as his footsteps echoed on the hollow wood. Gumball zipped up his hoodie, the shirt that Marshall Lee rested on his shoulder. He coughed a little as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed his body on the bed, groaning. The peppermint phone on his bedside table would ring once and he let out another groan.

"Nien…" The phone rang again, without any remorse.

"I said no…" PG whined, rolling over on his back but surely enough the phone rang again. He slid up his bed, grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?" He yawned a little.

"Oh my glob Gumball, I totally just broke up with my lump of a girlfriend. S'okay though cause I'm already going out with her best friend." The effeminate voice of Lumpy Space Prince made Prince Gumball wince just a bit. He wasn't very much in the mood tonight.

"Wow, really? I thought you guys were in love and… yeah." Gumball murmured.

"Not, she cheated all the time. Melvin totally told me and-"

"Listen LSP, any other time I'm really up for hearing about your drama filled love life but I've got other stuff on my mind right now." He lay backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and he reached for the shirt, he rested the phone between his elbow and his chin as examined the shirt he had worn so often as pajamas.

"Oh really? Is this about that Fionna girl, cause she's like thirteen Gumball, that's just wrong or whatever."

"Remember when me and Marshall Lee were friends?"

"You mean that one time where you two were almost like—"

"We were not."

"Whatever, you guys are still friends. Stop acting like a chick." Prince Gumball rolled his eyes at LSP's statement.

"It's not the same, well. Never mind, I'm going to bed so night LSP." He pulled off his hoodie and the shirt underneath. He tossed it towards his open closet and narrowly missing, the clump of clothing hit the floor.

"Do you still sleep in his shirt?" The Lumpy Space Prince's lisp was very apparent at this point. Gumball grumbled under his breath.

"Goodnight LSP."

"Oh wait let me tell you about this one girl I-" Gumball had already hung up, and was already in the process of pulling the shirt over his head then proceeded to pull off his pants. He sat up on his bed in boxers and the shirt fully on now. He tapped his foot on the floor as he glanced around at how sloppy he was being. He immediately got up and picked up his clothes and put them away properly. As he stuffed them in the closet he reached into one of his hoodies, pulling out a note.

Earlier that day...

Fionna and Cake were spinning each other until one of them let go of the other. At this point, Cake's paws had slipped, causing Fionna to land on Marshall. He stumbled backward slightly then tossed the girl back into the game, then glanced at Gumball. He awkwardly eased closer to him, making Gumball slightly anxious.

"So you uh- you kept the shirt." Marshall Lee cleared his throat, looking away.

"Yeah, I did."

"Pajamas huh?"

"It's a comfy shirt." Gumball shrugged.

"Not comfy enough to wear in public or anything. It's not like I expect any less of you Bubba. I know you like to keep up appearances." He straightened his tank then floated away from Gumball. PG shook his head, squinting at him slightly.

"That's not even-" He started but he had realized that he was already over by Fionna and Cake, Gumball sighed.

Gumball shook his head, conflicted. Not wanting to remember but enjoying the memories at the same time. He glanced at the note: "remember after sundown - Marshall Lee" All this did was make him remember more things. He headed towards his bed, slinking under his covers and curling up and closing his eyes, accepting the memories that he had missed.

Sometime in the past…

His eyes drifted across the forest, he paced a little waiting for the pink boy. He left the note in his hoodie, so surely he would've gotten it? Marshall actually sat for once, on the ground, playing and pulling out the blades of grass. Then finally in the darkness a figure emerged. Marshall Lee got up and floated over to it.

"Sorry I was late." The voice rang. Marshall Lee let out a small laugh.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" He scoffed. Gumball shook his head then started to lead the way. Marshall floated beside him.

"My place right?"

"Well, I am interested in this music you wouldn't stop talking about today."

"It's amazing, I guarantee!" Marshall smiled and examined the Prince who wasn't in his usual royal attire; he smirked. "Wow, that's pretty casual, I'm glad you have time to hang out with me your highness."

"Well, I always enjoy hanging out with you…" Gumball mumbled, half hoping that Marshall hadn't heard.

"It's a change from hanging with LSP isn't it?" Lee snorted, but after seeing that Gumball wasn't as tickled he cleared his throat awkwardly. Thank goodness they were already approaching his house.

"Yeah, this way…" He crept behind the other boy and he squirmed a little. "Hey man, you don't want me to drop you!" Marshall grasped him and floated downward toward his house, he let Gumball down at the door as he walked in.

"Wipe your feet before you come in." Marshall shouted from the inside. Gumball's eyes widened as he looked down at his feet, he rose his head-hearing the sound of a scoff.

"I was kidding, that was a joke." Marshall Lee hovered in the doorway, his arms crossed. He groaned a little pulling Gumball inside. Gumball gave a weak laugh as he examined the apartment. Marshall had already floated out of the room, while Prince Gumball lingered in the living room awkwardly. He returned with a tape player and large headphones.

"Kay so, I found this in my attic the other day and the jams are totally sick." Marshall Lee placed the headphones on the other boy's head then pressed play on the cassette. Gumball's blank expression turned into a smile, he glanced at Marshall Lee who had already been smiling at him. He listened for another minute, and then gave the headphones back to Marshall.

"You're right, that was totally sick…" Gumball laughed nervously. Marshall threw the tape player on his couch and dragged the Prince into his kitchen.

"I knew there was something cool about you Bubba." Marshall smirked, rummaging through his fridge and emerging with a red apple. Gumball was already sitting at the table.

"Well, thanks. You know, me and you should really hang out more."

"I can make that happen, as long as you can." Gumball looked away, laughing nervously again. He watched Marshall suck the color red from the apple then dispose of it; he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Marshall Lee asked but the Prince didn't reply. Marshall smirked again and dragged Gumball into his bedroom, to his closet.

"Why are we in here?"

"I'm gonna help you, cause I'm such a great person. I'm gonna lend you some of my clothes, so your kingdom gets used to it's such sheer awesomery." Marshall started as he rummaged through his closet. He groaned a little then turned to the Prince.

"This is a little harder then I thought…" He sighed, glancing over at the prince who was already staring at him intently. "I think I'm just gonna look and when you come back, I'll have it all ready for you." Gumball blushed slightly. Marshall leant in closer towards his face, in the darkness of his closet.

"Gumball…" He whispered as he motioned closer to the other boy. The prince could feel the vampire's breath on his cheek.

"W-wha?" Gumball stammered, blushing more now. Marshall Lee quickly placed his cold hand on Gumball's face; he looked to be closing his eyes and leaning inward. But Marshall quickly retracted and stared at his own finger.

"You had something on your face…" He smirked glancing at the prince, who was now gulping.

"I think it's an eyelash…" Marshall started. "Blow my finger… make a wish." He put his finger closer to the other's lips. Gumball pursed his lips slightly then hesitantly blew on Marshall's finger then looked away. Marshall Lee grinned and patted the prince's back.

"Sweet, it's getting late. Let's get you back to the Candy Kingdom." He laughed. Gumball couldn't be more relieved to be leaving his friend's house but at the same time, he was really sad to leave.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, updating really soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Axe Bass, Note Two&Three

Chapter 2

A/N: raven fangs fo da halp111111!

xD Just kidding…

Gumball rolled over in bed, restless. He still hadn't slept; he was plagued by the first time he ever went to Marshall Lee's house. And the notes, the many notes he had given him in the duration of their friendship. He emerged from the covers of his bed then headed towards his desk, sliding the draws open. He pulled out a shoebox, filled with papers. He brought it to his bed then sat at the foot of it. The prince looked down at the t-shirt he was wearing then lifted one of the slips of paper. "The forest, full moon, be there or be square.- Marshall Lee" Gumball smiled the paper for a while.

Sometime in the Past…

He ran towards the forest, he knew tonight would be the night he had to meet up with Marshall and he had almost forgotten. It's a good thing he didn't or the Vampire King probably would've scared the bubbles out of him that night. When he approached the center of the forest he saw a bunch of ghosts and other underworld creatures. Gumball hesitantly approached the large group. He glanced around seeing the others dancing and hearing music playing.

"Oh, it's a party." Gumball whispered to himself.

"Well what did you think it was?" A familiar voice piped up behind him, Marshall Lee screeched and the prince jumped, yelping a little. He cleared his throat and pouted at the vampire.

"Ha! You shoulda seen your face!" he laughed but Gumball was less than amused. He turned to glare at Marshall Lee, who had shaven half of his raven locks off. Gumball adjusted his t-shirt as he directed his eyes downward.

"You should've told me it was a party." He whined.

"We're not staying for long, things are pretty dead." Marshall chuckled, nudging the Prince, he tilted his head and Marshall shoved him a little.

"Dude, get it?" Marshall added but Gumball still seemed confused.

"It's an undead party? The party is pretty dead, get it?" The prince merely stared blankly at him. Marshall Lee groaned, grasping the boy's hand. He grumbled as they left the party, going deeper into the forest. As soon as they were far from the crowd, he gently pushed Gumball against the trunk of a tree. The prince blushed as pressed his back against the tree, looking away bashfully.

"Marshall what are you doing?" he said in a small voice. Marshall Lee leaned in close; close like the first time he went to his house but this time it appeared that he wasn't going to tease him. Marshall Lee licked his lips as his closed his eyes, hovering over Gumball he eased in, and the prince was breathing hard.

"Marshall Lee?" He squeaked. The Vampire King lifted his head, staring at Gumball.

"What?" He grumbled, floating away. At first Gumball lingered on the tree but pretty soon he followed after his friend who was headed for the cliff.

"Lee?"

"You don't get any of my jokes…" Marshall Lee crossed his arms as he stared into the distance. The wind blew, and Gumball shivered. Hoping that the vampire would at least have a little sympathy.

"Lee?" Gumball stood beside him, looking up at him. Marshall looked to be irritated by this so he looked downward instead. This wasn't a very good idea, because he yelped and fell backward, seeing the edge of the cliff was less than pleasurable. Marshall floated on top of the prince. He chuckled, pulling off his plaid shirt and throwing it at Gumball.

"You scaredy cat." He laughed. Gumball smiled, putting the plaid shirt on backwards so the back would cover him. Marshall shook his head, while Gumball seemed unfazed and pretty comfortable.

"You look like a doofus." The vampire circled around the prince. "It's kind of adorkable." Gumball's raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, it's a good thing." Lee smirked, finally he landed on top of Gumball, and this time there was no denying. He grabbed Gumballs wrists, holding him down with his hands and his body. The prince's pink visage turned an even darker shade of pink. Marshall Lee smiled leant in, and planted a kiss on Gumball's lips, the prince whined a little as Marshall continued to dominate him, he squirmed when Lee's tongue slithered against his. The Vampire King stopped and took a long hard look at Gumball.

"What? Did you not like that? Was I upsetting you?" He fussed, immediately floating away. Gumball sat up frowning, tracing the outline of his lips and feeling even more confused than ever now.

"Well that's not—" He started but Marshall Lee scowled and began to fly away. Gumball rose to his feet, not even bothering to go after him. It's not like he felt anything, did he? Kissing another guy, he'd never dream of it… But Marshall Lee wasn't just a guy, he was a really good friend but that didn't make him any less of a guy… did it? Prince Gumball kicked at the ground as he whistled for Lord Monochromicorn who graciously returned him to the Candy Kingdom.

In The Present…

Gumball frowned as he flipped over the back of the note, where he had drawn kisses that night, after he got back to the kingdom. It was the first time they had kissed, or met lips. Things had gotten so complicated afterwards; he wasn't sure what to refer it as anymore. He tucked the note away and pulled out the next one, with a shotty drawing of Marshall Lee's axe bass. Suddenly things seemed a little less complicated, as he turned it over.

"Chill session, my place.—Marshall Lee"

Some time In The Past….

"I'd totally write a song for you."

Gumball curled up on the beanbag, smiling at Marshall as he tuned his bass. Marshall Lee looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" He chuckled, but the prince didn't answer. All Gumball did was shrug, at this point he know Marshall Lee was temperamental—towards him anyways. The vampire shook his head, scoffing in disbelief.

"C'mon Bubba, you're like my best friend. Why wouldn't I write a song about you?" He leaned over his bass, honestly offended by Gumball's body language. Prince Gumball put up his hands, waving them a little.

"I didn't even say anything!" He exclaimed, reaching next to the chair and grabbing some magazines. "Am I really your best friend?" He smirked opening the zine and turning it sideways. Marshall Lee's face turned a little red; he went back to tuning and pretended he didn't hear the question. It had been a few weeks since the fight in the forest and things had gone well with them, as if it never happened. Gumball always wanted to ask the meaning of the whole thing though. But Marshall Lee was too embarrassed to even speak of it again, and keeping their good friendship intact was more valuable to him.

"Would you ever join a band with me?" Gumball asked. Marshall Lee looked up from his bass, squinting at Gumball. The prince looked away awkwardly.

"I get it, you're a solo kind of a guy."

"Nah I'd start a band with you." He replied and the prince smiled and slid down from the beanbag to sit across from Marshall Lee.

"Then we should, cause not to toot my own horn but I can sing." He added, playing with his toes against Marshall Lee's carpet.

"I'd only start a band with you…" He continued. Gumball cleared his throat and stared down at the carpet bashfully. Marshall floated even closer, he kissed Gumball's forehead the floated backward, and the both of them were blushing.

"Marshall, why do you kiss me all the time?" The prince stammered. Marshall Lee blushed and hovered over him.

"Well it's just uh- It's not-" He cleared his throat. The vampire descended so he can lay on top of the prince.

"Doesn't that make us….?"

"No! Listen, Gumball. Girls kiss and touch each other all the time, why can't guys do it too right?" Marshall smirked planting more kisses on the sweet prince's lips before he could even reply, he began to slither his tongue around his mouth then pulled away.

"So this is just us doing friend things?" Gumball whimpered.

"Yeah, and practicing-" Marshall Lee's words were cut off from a deep kiss from Gumball.

A/N: Expect a new chapter in two days.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice, Note Four

**A/N: That awkward moment when two days turned into ten months later, also mature themes in this chapter- if you don't like that hit the back button! I don't wanna hurt anybody's virgin eyes.**

Gumball had lay back, shuffling through the many notes a slight smile came across the Prince's face as he sat up. He heard a loud tapping which made him jump; he reached under his bed where he hid a large candy cane- in the event he needed defend himself of course. Gumball slid off the bed, grasping the candy cane and slowly approaching his bedroom door. He let out one of his hands to open it quickly. The prince heard a squeal and squealed himself, swinging the cane at whatever made the noise-his eyes closed tight. But when Prince Gumball reopened them he saw it was only Lumpy Space Prince. LSP groaned on the floor as Gumball knelt beside him.

"What the lump Gumball?!" He shouted. Gumball rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet and made his way back to his bed.

"You should probably call before you just show up to my castle LSP" He grumbled before jumping onto his bed and groaning as he rolled around.

"Whoa Gumball what's all this glop?" LSP chuckled as waved his hands over the shoebox and notes scattered across the pink prince's bed. Gumball jumped up quickly and gathered the notes, inserting them back in the box.

"Nothing, just some equations." He trailed off. The Lumpy Space Prince stared at him for a moment then floated beside him.

"PG, we have to talk about what happened." The two stared in silence for a moment, Gumball's cheeks turned slightly red as he looked downward, certain that they were about to talk about Marshall Lee.

"Okay, let me tell you about these chicks me and Turtle Prince picked up." LSP finally broke the silence. Gumball sighed in relief at the other's statement. He slouched backward on one of his pillows and peered deeply at the fourth note that sat in the center of the shoebox. He looked up for a moment back at LSP.

"What? Oh… Ja, tell me about it…" He whispered as his eyes wandered back down to the note, he stared intently as the purple Prince began to ramble on. His words seemed muffled over the sound of his own thoughts.

"Practice tonight- Marshall Lee"

Sometime in the Past…

Gumball felt Marshall Lee's weight pressing against his body as he lay on top of him in the darkness of his bedroom. The prince squirmed underneath the vampire as he pressed his lips against his; soon Marshall would deepen the kisses and intertwine his tongue with the other's. Gumball started to subtly moan into Lee's mouth. Marshall broke the kiss and stared down at the other male, tilting his head.

"Were you just moaning?" The vampire chuckled. Gumball turned his head away as he started to blush. Marshall Lee continued to laugh as he rolled off of him. The prince turned his head to look at the Vampire King once more; he started to chew on his lower lip.

"Dude, we're just practicing. You're not supposed to get into it like that." Marshall muttered before placing both of his hands behind his head and staring upward at his own ceiling. Gumball and let out a small sigh before looking away once more. Marshall turned over once more and hovered over the other male and began to smirk.

"Okay, we're gonna try something new today." The Vampire King whispered as he slid his hand into the front prince's pants. Gumball jumped in a panic and began to slide away from the other male, blushing again.

"Nien!" He shouted unknowingly. Lee retracted for a moment but steadily he made his way back to the front of the other male's pants. Marshall Lee started his way deeper into the prince's pants and this time Gumball did not protest.

"Don't worry, we're just practicing. So don't worry yourself about it bro." The vampire assured him; he floated downward as he began to unzip the pants and lowered them. Gumball's face turned hot pink as he gulped. He threw his head back and stared upward at the ceiling. Somehow he felt as if Marshall Lee was taking advantage of him. He was smarter than this, or was he? Maybe he and Marshall were just two friends practicing stuff on each other? He started to pant a little before a wave of pleasure came over him. He was too scared to lower his head and peek at what Marshall Lee was doing to his privates. They felt moist and warm. Gumball tried to will himself to tell the Vampire King to stop but he couldn't.

"Just practicing right?" Gumball whimpered. He bit down on his bottom lip as he stared up at the ceiling tiles. Lee raised his head for a moment and smirked.

"Right." He replied quickly then went back to his action.

* * *

><p>After Marshall finished up on Gumball, the prince lay catatonic. The vampire brought himself back to the other male's side once again. Lee licked his lips as he stared at Gumball.<p>

"Wanna practice kissing again?" He asked ever-so nonchalantly. Gumball swiftly rose from the bed, re-zipping his pants. He dusted himself off before sighing. The vampire tilted his head before sitting up.

"Bubba, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" He slid over to the edge of the bed then stood beside the other male. Gumball simply blushed as he headed towards the ladder leading out of Marshall Lee's bedroom.

"No. I just feel weird. It's nothing. I'll talk to you later." The prince muttered. Marshall frowned as he followed closely behind him, before he could get to the ladder he turned the other male around and began to kiss him deeply once more.

Gumball broke the kiss and stared at his friend. He wanted this to feel right but it didn't. He couldn't do these types of things; at least he believed he couldn't. Marshall seemed to extroverted and free with all of his actions. Gumball couldn't exactly be that way; he had to think about his people. He chuckled before planting a final sweet kiss on Marshall Lee's lips and turning to make his leave.

"Hey wait! I got something for you dude." He heard from behind. He turned around once more to look at the vampire who now had a box of clothes resting in his arms.

"So I totes found some clothes for you, hopefully some you can wear. Like, maybe if you sleep over next time or something?" Marshall Lee began to ramble on. The prince stepped closer and reached his hand into the box, pulling out a band t-shirt. Gumball smirked as he looked up at the other. He pulled off his own t shirt and placed it in the box then pulled on the band one. PG continued to smile at Marshall Lee, who was returning the grin.

"I like it a lot."

"I figured you would." Marshall nodded before patting the other male's shoulder. All of the questioning in PG's mind had suddenly disappeared and all he saw was his best friend. Marshall's eyes descended after a while as he started to blush. Gumball took the box from him and made his way down the ladder.

"I'll come over tomorrow." He shouted as he made his way out of Marshall's place and back home, smiling downward at the box of items his friend had gifted him.

In The Present…

"Gumball, GUMBALL? PG are you even listening to me?" LSP screeched. Gumball shook then lifted his head to look at the Lump Space Prince.

"Oh sorry, I was just…" He trailed off in thought once more then cleared his throat. PG sighed and puffed out his cheeks.

"Listen… I think I want to talk to you about something." Gumball started quietly. LSP raised a brow as he leant forward, listening intently for Prince Gumball's next words.

**A/N: I know where I want to go with this but I'm not sure if it'll be good ;-; I'll and update more often guys. Sorry to leave you guys hanging like an empty room with a light left on all night. **


	4. Chapter 4:Denial, Note Five & Six

**A/N: Alright guys thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Sorry I always take forever to write a new chapter :c. Hopefully this is a good chapter for everybody. Love you guys, I hope I haven't made any of you pissy from this four month thingie.**

Chapter 4

Lumpy Space Prince's mouth hung open wide. Gumball lowered his head for a moment and let out a small sigh. The definition of he and Marshall Lee's relationship had always been on fine lines. PG also had always had a hard time talking to others about it. Every time he did try he'd get embarrassed before he even mentioned it. But, the time had come to finally come to terms with himself. Hopefully LSP was the right person to talk to about it.

"I'm having problems with Marshall Lee." The Prince mumbled. He heard a hard scoff come from the Lumpy Space Prince.

"You always have problems with Marshall Lee." He replied quickly, rolling his eyes. Gumball lifted his eyes for a moment; his expression was that of anxiety. Wary of what the words that might've come from his mouth next. Instead of words, mere sighing noises exited his lips. LSP gave him a quizzical look.

"Gumball, you're making me uncomfortable." He said immediately, trying to silence the Prince's strange exhale.

"We had a-not-so-secret-falling-out."

"PG, at this point you're just saying a bunch of glop that everybody already knows. " He grunted irritably. Gumball could tell that the Space Prince's patience was wearing thin. He lay back on the bed again, groaning as LSP continued to float at the edge of his purple bed. He reached down towards his shoebox and pulled out another note.

"Hey…did I do something wrong? Meet me in Cotton Candy Forest. –Marshall Lee"

Was what it read, and he stared long and hard at it, turning it over and seeing a sad face on the back. He remembered the feeling he first had when he initially saw the note, guilt and skepticism had wavered throughout him from their last meeting. Marshall had said they were friends but, were they really. He sat up still holding the note as he and LSP sat in silence.

"PG, you're gonna have to tell me what the lump is going on in that pink head of yours." He grumbled angrily as he crossed his arms. Prince glanced in his direction and shrugged a little.

"I and he…have always had this sort of tension." Gumball started awkwardly. LSP raised a brow. "You know what type of, tension I'm talking about. Right?" He asked uneasily. The purple prince nodded his head with a slight hint of an uncomfortable expression on his visage.

"I guess it started after…We started hanging out?" He lied. He wasn't ready to divulge the actual information. Of course PG felt guilty about lying but at this point he was way too embarrassed. He stared at the sad face on the piece of paper, letting the memories swim back to him.

Sometime In The Past…

Gumball had been wearing his hoodie again, he tried to avoid royal garb whenever hanging around Marshall. Mostly because he assumed he would laugh at him but, also because he sort of didn't want to get his clothes dirty. He walked forward towards the cotton candy forest; the anxiety was pent up inside of him, ready to burst. He tried to not speak to the Vampire King since the situation in his room. He was still very confused. He figured it would be best to leave it alone for a while. He noticed Marshall Lee in the horizon. His eyes glowed slightly under the darkness of the night. PG was convinced that he'd done that on purpose. When he was face to face with Lee he lowered his head bashfully.

"Hey, Bubba." He greeted forlornly. Guilt stabbed Prince Gumball straight in his gut. "It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever." He continued. The pink male kept his head down. "Was is it something I did?"

"I don't know. Not really I've had a lot of stuff on my plate." Gumball shrugged as he glanced up at the mopey vampire's face. Lee's gaze on the pink prince narrowed as he shook his head softly.

"You couldn't even let me know? Or drop me a line? I thought we were best friends?" He ranted a little. This was only making the situation worse.

"What you did, that night at your house has really got me thinking and I don't know if we should practice this stuff anymore…" Prince Gumball trailed off. Marshall's face had sunken in disappointment.

"Bubba, I didn't even know—"

"I have a reputation to think about and I'd appreciate if we didn't do that kind of stuff anymore." The pink prince swiftly cut off the Vampire King. "As Prince of the Candy Kingdom I really should watch what I do."

"That's not even fair!" Lee cried out, he quickly calmed himself before moving closer to Gumball. "You're not even thinking about how I—" He sighed angrily before even finishing the sentence. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I won't try that anymore." Marshall lowered his head a little. "But, come on. Let's keep practicing. I haven't kissed anybody for so long. I don't even know if I'm still good at it." He scoffed a little. Prince Gumball frowned as he motioned closer to Marshall and placed a soft kiss on his lips, immediately regretting this action. The vampire chuckled as he floated back a little when they broke the kiss.

"I was joking but, you can never tell when I'm joking. Can you?" He laughed a little. Gumball instantly turned deeper shade of pink as he lowered his head. He felt a swift jab at his shoulder and the prince faltered. PG quickly began to rub his shoulder as he winced. Marshall Lee laughed.

"What?! That didn't hurt!" He chuckled loudly but Gumball was still trying to rub the pain away. The vampire floated closer to him and inspected it, pulling off the pink male's hoodie a bit, exposing his shoulder.

"You're totes being a drama queen." Marshall scoffed as he lowered his head to Gumball's shoulder and gave it a soft kiss. He continued this action a few seconds before gently working his way up the pink prince's neck and finally his face. Marshall Lee pressed his lips against his before actual slithering his tongue inside Gumball's mouth. Gumball whimpered as he often did in these situations-trying to whisper "No.". He felt his body heat up, it was sort of the same way he felt before in Marshall's room. He had to speak up this time.

"Marshall, I said no." He pulled his mouth away from the other's. Marshall's face was coated with disappointment. He inhaled hard as he angrily pulled Gumball's hoodie back up.

"Fine." He whispered irritably as he floated away from PG. He lowered his head and sighed, he turned his head to watch the vampire as he walked away. He pouted as he quickly ran behind him, trying to catch up with him.

In The Present…

"Are you saying that Marshall Lee is—" LSP started to spout speedily.

"No… It's really none of our business if he is. But-" Prince Gumball hesitated. Something about this didn't feel right, it sounded like he was just slandering Marshall. "It's mostly my fault… instead of telling him that I didn't want to do stuff... I'd just avoid him." He added with a sigh. Another partially true statement, he was conflicted when it came to their encounters. His kingdom had always been his priority up until that point. Now all he could do was remember when everything got out of hand. He pushed some of the notes aside.

"Well then you don't even know ,PG. You're just like paranoid and junk." The Lumpy Space Prince sputtered as he floated away from Gumball's bed. Obviously dismissing he conversation.

"I do miss being friends with him though." He whispered as he glanced at another note amidst the pile.

"Super Sleepover Par-taaay – Marshall Lee."

Sometime In the Past…

Gumball had been standing in front of a mirror Marshall had placed in his bedroom just for him. Seeing as Lee was a vampire he didn't have many uses for it anyways. The pink male adjusted the band t-shirt over his boxer shorts. He had really grown accustomed to the shirt itself, although he liked the other clothes Marshall Lee gave him but he wasn't very confident in wearing them in public. He felt a chill rush down his spine as something crept up behind him. He glanced backward for a second and jumped when he felt the Vampire King wrap his arms around him from behind.

"That shirt looks good on you, who gave it to you?" He chuckled as he nodded towards the mirror, despite the fact that he couldn't even see himself in it. PG let out a nervous laugh as he started to flush red against his pink skin. Marshall quickly let go of him and pushed the prince onto his bed. He swiftly swished over to him, hovering on top of him. Lee licked his lips as he stared down at him. Gumball gulped as he returned the gaze. The Vampire King attacked the pink prince's mouth ferociously then paused to breathe.

"You know what looks even better on you?" He continued. Prince Gumball anxiously shook his head as he looked away. Marshall turned Gumball's face to his once more. "Me…" He said in a low voice and started to kiss Gumball hungrily. The prince allowed him to do this for a moment but then he started to twist under him in protest when Marshall's hands started to wander. Gumball gently pushed the vampire off him.

"Marshall, you can't just keep doing stuff like that." He said bashfully, trying to wipe his mouth. Marshall Lee gave PG a forlorn stare before scooting to edge of his bed.

"You have to at least let me know what you're doing first or something. I mean it's just…not polite…" Gumball continued. He could hear Marshall's angry breaths from the edge of the bed.

"Do you get what I mean?" He turned uneasily to look at him. Marshall Lee still had his back turned from him on the other side of the bed. He gulped again, before he knew it he was being pinned down by Marshall. Prince Gumball struggled underneath the Vampire King, who had begun to kiss the other male fervently once more. The two struggled; Gumball was trying to tear his face away from the other's. Lee finally broke the kiss, his lips making a sucking sound once they separated from PG's. He licked them as he gazed down at him.

"Who's to say I can't do that whenever I want?" He asked through his sharp teeth. Gumball felt another shiver run through his being as they lingered in silence. Finally, the prince frowned as he gripped Marshall Lee's arms and attempted to swing the vampire off of him. It took a few tries but he was finally successful.

"Me!" He answered, raising his voice. Marshall stared at him for a moment then lowered his head in shame. Gumball got off the bed and headed for Lee's ladder.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs until you're ready to be civilized." He said sternly as he descended and headed into Marshall Lee's living room. He laid on the couch and winced a little…the couch was a horrid thing to lay on. A few minutes later Marshall Lee floated down then towards PG, who was trying to sleep on the uncomfortable mess that was the couch. He lingered in front of the television before finally speaking.

"I-" He started before Gumball shushed him.

"Can I join you?" He asked lowly with a shrug. The prince pouted before nodding. Marshall floated onto the couch, lifting Gumball up so he could float over to the spot behind him. Even though he was hovering in his desired spot he still kept Gumball up with him in his arms. The pink male adjusted himself so that he was facing away from Lee. They laid in silence, soon he began to pat PG's head, and he didn't protest as he tried to drift into sleep. Gumball opened his eyes and turned his head to glance at Marshall and they mutually leaned into a small sweet kiss. When they broke the kiss the pink prince continued to stare at the vampire king.

"So, what does this make us…?" He asked uneasily. Marshall gazed down at him in return, obviously at a loss for words.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Read, review, favorite. What have you and thank you for reading this chapter. See you guys at the next chapter! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Impure, Note Seven

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a fresh new chapter for you. At least you didn't have to wait a year for it x_x**

Chapter 5:

Gumball had been sitting at the table waiting for Marshall Lee to awake. The pink male finally decided to exit before the Vampire King had actually done so. PG was confused. Their kiss late that night had been a confusing one to say the least. When he finally arrived to the Candy Kingdom once more, he had felt more befuddled than he had when he left. He remembered it clearly now. Gumball definitely wasn't happy. Not because he didn't care for Marshall Lee but, because he felt that Marshall Lee was taking some type of advantage of him. His temper was ferocious. Something that Gumball had always known. But the way he had acted that night? It was sort of frightening.

Sometime In the Present…

Gumball had remembered the night well. The problem was when would he be able to forget it? Things would never be the same between Gumball and Marshall Lee. Or so it seemed. Lumpy space Prince had already been on the other side of the room. It seemed nobody cared. It seems that Marshall Lee in Gumball's business had just been that, their business. Gumball wasn't sure how he felt about this. The pink Prince lingered on the bed. He shuffled through the notes. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to read them anymore.

"I guess it's all in my mind" He said as he lowered his head in embarrassment. He was quiet with his words, his memories had haunted him and these recollections had just made things worse. Gumball slid off his bed and headed towards the window of his bedroom, near his desk. He shivered as a breeze entered the room.

"Well PG, I'm tired and junk. I'll see you later." Lumpy Space Prince called out as he floated towards the doorway. "Lumps, out!" He yelled. Prince Gumball jumped a little as the purple prince exited. He nodded as he turned to the window once more. He let out a sigh, everything in his being telling him to just go to bed but, he couldn't help but keep reminiscing. Gumball thought of Marshall's song again. If he didn't care about him why would he still be dwelling on their past? Or was Marshall just still angry about it? Bubba dragged his feet as he went towards his bed, spotting another note with the picture of a cupcake on it. He narrowed his eyes because he remembered that day to every detail. He picked it up and flipped it over.

"…Feed me- Marshall Lee."

Sometime In the Past…

The Prince's head had been peeking into his oven. He pouted a little as he closed it once more, pulling off his oven mitts and placing them on the counter. He turned to look at Marshall Lee who had been drinking the red from a giant candy cane in the corner of the room.

"If you keep doing that you're gonna get full before I'm done making your cupcakes." Gumball muttered as he walked towards him. Lee slurped up the last bit of red then wiped his mouth.

"Eh, I'll be fine." He waved his hand dismissively as he floated away from the pink male. Bubba sighed again as he trailed after him. Marshall Lee hovered over to the counter and began to gently tap it as he whistled. Gumball shook his head as he walked past him to retrieve the cupcakes from the oven.

"Glob, you're restless today." He said breathlessly as he gently opened the oven door.

"I'm restless every day. I'm undead." He chuckled. Gumball simply shook his head as he placed the tray of cupcakes on the counter in from of the Vampire King. He reached for one and Gumball's mitted hand gently slapped him away. Marshall pouted as he glared at the Prince.

"You have to let them cool first or you'll burn your hands." He explained. Bubba jogged away from the oven and took a seat beside Lee. The two were quiet for a bit before Marshall finally broke the silence.

"So, I noticed you never wear any of the clothes I gave you." He blurted out. Gumball jumped a bit as he turned his head to glance at Marshall Lee.

"Well, I do. Just not today." He replied with a shrug. Gumball had been neglecting the things the vampire had been giving him but only because of fear of tarnishing his reputation. He had a whole kingdom to think about.

"You hate them." Marshall added with a sigh as he lowered his head, his raven locks covering his face.

"I don't! I already told you I liked them." He answered quickly but Marshall Lee seemed unfazed. He nudged the other gently and nodded towards. Marshall was stationary. Gumball nudged him once more with his head and flashed him a soft grin.

"Jetzt essen, go ahead." He whispered. Lee lifted his head as he reached his hand out to grab a cupcake. He sucked all the pink off of it before he tossed it behind them. Bubba hopped up and scooped it off the floor.

"Marshall Lee, that was unnecessary!" He scolded as he tossed the pastry into the trash. He knew he didn't want Peppermint Maid scurrying into the room whilst Marshall Lee was around. The Vampire King slid off of his seat as he swooshed over to where Gumball had been. He licked his lips as he gazed down at the Prince. Bubba flushed a darker shade of pink as he lowered his head bashfully. Marshall placed a finger under Gumball's chin and lifted his face once more.

"I didn't just come here for cupcakes." He whispered. Gumball shivered as he pushed himself more into the counter. Marshall planted a small kiss on his lips and Gumball began to breathe heavily, seeing there was no escape.

"You're my actual dessert." He added as he started to lick and kiss Gumball's neck. The pink prince shivered once more as he gulped, trying to stare at the ceiling to distract himself. It was for naught, he attempted to squirm but Marshall Lee continued.

"Not here." He whined.

"Yes here." The vampire replied while letting out a soft moan. Gumball blushed again; he hadn't heard Marshall make those noises since they first started "practicing". It was hardly practice now. They were almost like experts at this point. Marshall Lee's hand drifted down Gumball's torso and finally towards the front of his pants. The Vampire began to kiss more fervently. His lips made their way to Gumball's . They were small pecks, it was obvious that Marshall wanted more than that though. He stopped and glared at the Prince.

"Open your mouth when you're kissing me." He demanded in an angry whisper before he went back to kissing him and finally sliding his tongue into Gumball's mouth. At this point Bubba had been trying to move away from the vampire but it was no use. His hand still lingered at the entrance of Gumball's pants. Lee finally decided to slide his hand inside but was quickly stopped by the candy prince's hand blocking his.

"Lee, no." He whined.

"…Yes" He whispered as the two struggled while still kissing. Finally Gumball grasped Marshall's wrists and pushed him away.

"Marshall, what is this? What are we doing?" The prince started. "This isn't innocent anymore, this is different." Marshall Lee simply stared at Gumball then began to lower his head.

"You never answered me the other night." He added.

"You left before I could even say anything!" Marshall Lee shouted.

"You had plenty of time while we were kissing! And even now when you had your tongue down my throat." Bubba began to shout back. "And what would you have said if I did stay Marshall? What? I don't think you would've said anything." He sighed as he shook his head. Gumball turned to walk away from Marshall.

"Well why would I? So you can avoid me again?" The vampire called out. Gumball stopped in his tracks as he let out another sigh. Marshall began to float over to him once more. "What is your problem with me? Why do you hate me?" He yelled.

"I don't hate you!"

"So what is it? The only way we can do anything is if I'm sure and secure and perfect like you?" Lee shouted, his voice cracked halfway through the sentence. Bubba shook his head as he turned to face Marshall Lee once more.

"I never said you had to be perfect." Gumball whimpered as he reached over to Marshall, trying to softly place his hand on the other male's face. Marshall Lee slapped his hand away as he started to float towards the window.

"You didn't have to." He replied softly with a twinge of pain in his eyes. Marshall finally left the Candy Castle and Gumball had assumed the Candy Kingdom as well. The guilt bellowed up into the pit of Gumball's gut. He stared outward at the window then let out a sigh as he made his way to his bedroom.

Hours had passed and Gumball had been on his bed, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working out well. Gumball jumped up when heard the sound of wind gusting into his bedroom, he gripped his sheets as he sat up and glanced around at the darkness of the room. Finally a figure had appeared, hovering over Bubba's beside. The pink prince turned on the light, revealing that it was Marshall Lee. He let out a relieved breath and glanced up at him again. Marshall stared downward before leaning downward and gently kissing Gumball.

"I thought you were gone for the night." Gumball said, his voice muffled into their kisses.

"I never even left the kingdom." Marshall whispered. The prince blushed a little as they stared at each other in the bleakness of the room.

"Lee, I-" Gumball started as Marshall finally took a seat on his bedside. His sentence couldn't be finished because Marshall Lee had begun kissing him once more. Marshall laid Gumball down under him as he switched the light back off.

"Marshall, I don't want to do something I might regret." Gumball whispered as he finally broke the kiss. The Vampire King stared down at him in the darkness.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." He replied as he simply rested his head on Bubba's shoulder. The prince began to pat his raven head as they laid in silence.

"I don't want t—" Marshall choked, not even finishing the sentence. Gumball raised a brow as he glanced down at the vampire.

"Don't want to what?" He repeated in a whisper. Gumball suddenly felt his shoulder become hot and damp, he assumed from Marshall's tears. He pretended he didn't feel it, he wasn't sure if Marshall even wanted to him to acknowledge it.

"Marsh?" Gumball started quietly.

"Yeah?" He answered, clearing his throat.

"Let's just go to sleep." He suggested, he felt Lee nod his head as he loosened his grasp on Gumball and slid off his sneakers and shirt and got under the covers with the candy prince. He removed his head from his shoulder and simply laid flat on his back beside him. Gumball wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head on Marshall Lee's chest. Lee placed a kiss on the Prince's forehead before he closed his eyes. Gumball knew there was something Marshall Lee couldn't say to him. Maybe that he was sorry? Maybe he just couldn't express himself and he was frustrated. He couldn't quite figure it out. He laid there in the darkness with his eyes closed but he wasn't quite sleeping. He suspected the same of Marshall.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gumball finally whispered and at that moment he felt calmness from Lee, and the two had at last fallen asleep.

Sometime In the Present…

It wasn't often that Marshall had spent time in Gumball's bed, so he remembered that night vividly. The pink male frowned as he looked at the note. Was this counterproductive? He sat back down on his bed amongst the mess of notes. He curled up into a ball and turned away from the window, Gumball closed his eyes as he attempted to ease his anxieties with sleep.

Outside on Gumball's balcony a something had lingered, Marshall Lee. It appeared he had been there for a while, every-so often he'd turn invisible and check up on the candy prince. He hovered over the ledge of the balcony for most of the night. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he certainly couldn't come out and say anything about it. Marshall slowly turned his head and saw Gumball finally turning away from his direction. The Vampire King made himself tangible once more and floated closer to the entrance of Gumball's room. He inhaled deep then finally exhaled hard as he hovered there. He frowned as he gazed at Bubba's sleeping form.

**A/N: There you guys go, leave a review or favorite if you like it. Thanks for reading, you're mucho appreciated. :3 **


End file.
